A Very Klaine Christmas
by Theatrechic101
Summary: A month late. Set after 4x04 Kurt and Blaine are both heartbroken, but after Kurt calls Blaine it doesn't seem to be a miserable Christmas after all. Tina and Blaine friendship and Kurt and Rachel friendship WARNING: Contains smut my first attempt at smut. I also have another account JTHISAREBELWITHOUTACAUSE, this is a hidden account so my family can't find it. I suck at summaries.


**Hey, guys okay I'm back. My computer was being a jerk and wouldn't let me write stories, and I got a new one on my birthday. I'm officially eighteen. This is just a Klaine fic that was begging to be written until I can finish my other stories and to show that I would NEVER abandon my stories on purpose.**

_ It's over...It's over...I ruined everything...Kurt...I'm sorry. _The words keep replaying in my head like a lifeline. I never should have cheated on Kurt with Eli. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done that. He won't answer my calls, texts, anything I can't blame him though, I screwed up. Now it's over.

"Blaine? Blaine? Blaine?! BLAINE?!" I jump and look up to see Tina standing over me.

"Are you okay? You were spaced out." Tina asks, as I shrug.

"Just thinking."I answer. _About Kurt._ I think to myself quietly.

"Just keep trying to talk to him, he'll have to talk to you and listen sooner or later." She tells me. I just nod, because I have no argument for that comment.

**Kurt P.O.V**

"I can't believe he did that to me, to us! He told me he loved, that we would be together forever. He broke that promise to me." I exclaim as my eyes fill with tears. Rachel just stared at me.

"It's been a month Kurt. He still calls you and texts you everyday. Don't you think that you need to at least talk to him, and hear the full story?" Rachel asks me

"He was with someone, other than me. Instead of telling me how he felt, he cheated on me. I can't forgive him, Rachel. He broke me." I say, as a tear falls down my cheek.

Rachel hugs me. "It'll be okay, Kurt." She says, and I shake my head.

"It'll never be okay. I still love him, but I can't trust him, but I'll talk to him when he calls again." I say, as the tears fall down my face.

**Blaine's POV**

After glee, I go home. "Just as I figured my parents aren't here...again." I say to myself and sigh. I glance at my phone and go Kurt's identification to call him, but I don't. _It's been a month, do you really think he'll pick up if you call him for the 1,345 time?_

I sigh. I put my phone on the table, go to do my homework, and plug in my ipod. It's then, I realize that I need to give Kurt space, that I need to stop calling, and texting him. I need him in my life, but I'm not going to beg anymore. I'm not going to ask for him anymore. I need to let him go, no matter how hard that may be. I get up, get changed, brush my teeth, and cry myself to sleep dreaming of Kurt.

**Kurt's POV**

I go to work the next morning, half expecting Blaine to call me before he goes to school, but he never does. In fact, he never calls me at all today. I blow it off, thinking he's just busy or something. Little do I know it's something much bigger than that. I'm half tempted to call him, but I don't. I snap out of my thoughts due to something burning and look over at Rachel to see her daydreaming.

I immediately stand and run over, turning off the stove. Rachel jumps and looks at me, then at the burnt food. I hug her tightly.

"Is it Finn?" I ask her, as she bobs her head slightly.

"I mean, Brody is nice and everything, but he's not—" She trails off.

"He's not Finn." I finish for her,and she nods again.

"Exactly. I'm going to call him, will you be okay?" She asks me, as I nod. I watch her leave.

I may not be okay now, but I will be in the future. All I can do is hope that things will get better.

**Blaine's POV**

I don't call Kurt this week, or the following weeks after. He doesn't call me either, I'm not surprised. Another month passes slowly, and I still don't call him. I hate myself for what I did to him. I wish I could spend Christmas with him (Which was tomorrow) but I know it won't happen. I'm here, here's there, in New York. He hates me, I love him. I have to give up, I can't chase after him anymore. I'm letting him go.

I hear my phone go off and see it's from Tina, I answer. "Hey, Tina."

"Hey, Blaine. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me?" She asks me. I sigh and agree, after all I have nothing else to do today.

I meet her there and we go shopping for a bit, and I freeze when I see a scarf that looks just like Kurt's. I just break down as Tina hugs me, rocking me telling me everything will be okay, I don't believe her though.

I'm broken and nothing can fix my heart. Nothing, but Kurt.

**Kurt's POV**

I'm getting worried, I haven't heard from Blaine in a month, and it's now Christmas Eve. I start pacing the floor as Rachel comes in.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks me, and I shake my head. She looks at me, but before she can get a word in I come to realization.

"Blaine, hasn't called me in a month! First, I wanted him to stop calling. But it's been over a month, and he still hasn't tried to contact me. It makes me worried. What if he was hurt?! Or worse what if he thought I wasn't worth the time? Maybe I just needed the space maybe I needed to think and get my head around it all I know is I am not ready for this to be over. I just—I'm gonna call him I need to hear him out and decide if walking away is what _I_ really want because if I can't go a month without him calling, how can I possibly go for a year or a decade?" I ramble.

"Then call him!" Stop rambling and _call him!_" Rachel exclaims.

I nod and run off to call the guy I love, I just hope I'm not too late. I find my phone and dial Blaine's number, before pressing call. I just hoped he answered.

**Blaine's POV**

After I calm down, I hear my phone ring. I glance at it and see it's from Kurt. I tense, but answer. "Kurt?" I ask tentatively.

"Y–yeah, it's me." Kurt replies, I'm still I shock.

"Are you okay—?" Before I can even finish my sentence, he cuts over me.

"Can you meet me at the park, or somewhere?" Kurt asks me, I immediately sit up.

"Why? Are you in Lima?"

"I'm on my way, I just got in the plane and it's twelve—twenty three now. I should be in Ohio about nine. Is that okay?" Kurt tells me.

"Yeah, that's fine. See you then, bye Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine." I sigh, when I hear the click and I hang up.

I start to get ready at seven—thirty, before I go to the park at eight–thirty, sit on the bench, and wait.

**Kurt's POV**

The plane lands at eight–ten, I get off the plane, and immediately go to the park, I didn't pack anything at all. I see Blaine sitting on a bench and go over.

"Blaine?" I whisper and he looks up, as I sit down next to him. He starts to speak, but I stop him.

"Just let me talk. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I should have. I was just jealous and hurt, that you didn't talk to me about how you feeling. That's no excuse, and I'm sorry. But, if you want to I will let you talk now?" I tell him. Blaine nods, and I let him talk.

"You weren't there for me to talk to, you would hang up suddenly, you never told me you loved me anymore, I felt alone, _ignored_. I'm not blaming this on you. It was my fault. Eli and I met once and got to talking, he was there and I felt loved for once. I got a text from him asking if I wanted to go over, I agreed. We talked, but then we started kissing and made out, I stopped. I couldn't do that to you–to us. I hated myself after it happened. I got the hell out of there and then I went to New York to tell you, and I knew you would hate me. I was right. And I will never forgive myself for hurting you." Blaine explains as a tear falls. I don't realize I'm crying as well.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." I whimper out.

"It's not your fault, Kurt." Blaine tells me, and I look at him.

"I still love you Blaine, I can't be without you anymore, I miss you." I sniffle.

**Blaine's POV**

_I can't believe that Kurt wants to listen to me._ I say to myself, but I pour my heart out to him, how I was feeling. "You weren't there for me to talk to, you would hang up suddenly, you never told me you loved me anymore, I felt alone, _ignored_. I'm not blaming this on you. It was my fault. Eli and I met once and got to talking, he was there and I felt loved for once. I got a text from him asking if I wanted to go over, I agreed. We talked, but then we started kissing and made out, I stopped. I couldn't do that to you–to us. I hated myself after it happened. I got the hell out of there and then I went to New York to tell you, and I knew you would hate me. I was right. And I will never forgive myself for hurting you." I explain as a tear falls down my cheek. I look at Kurt, to see that he's crying too. _No...don't cry baby...angels aren't supposed to cry..._ I think to myself, and suddenly I hear a small voice, coming out of the boy next to me.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." He whimpers out. I shake my head, he's not supposed to be apologizing, I'm the one who screwed up everything.

"It's not your fault, Kurt." I tell him, as he looks at me. What he says next surprises me.

"I still love you Blaine, I can't be without you anymore, I miss you." He sniffles, and I can't help, but pull him into a hug and rock him.

"I'll take you home." I say, but he whimpers and moves closer to me.

"My house then?" I ask and he nods, I take his hand and lead him to my house.

"Blaine?" He whispers, and I turn to him.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Kiss me." He practically whimpers, and I waste no time attaching my lips to his.

He wraps his arms around my neck, moving closer to me, and I can't help but moan, as I forcefully slide my tongue into his mouth. He sucks on it and I pull him closer, as I practically rip his shirt off. I moan as Kurt takes mine off, and I have to force myself to pull away and he whimpers.

"Are you sure?' I ask, and he nods.

"I love you, Blaine. I want to be yours again." He whispers, and I kiss him again pinning him to the wall, as he gasps I grab his ass and knead it gently, before picking him up. He wraps his legs around my waist and I grind into him, he groans. I continue to grind against him, his head falls back and I can feel him getting hard against me, I'm hard as well.

"B–bedroom..." He moans out, and I nod carrying him to the bedroom.

**Kurt's POV**

I wrap my arms around Blaine's neck as he carries me to his bedroom and lays me on the bed, I look up at him as he pulls my pants and boxers off along with my shoes. I arch off the bed to help him. God, the things this man does to me, I'm already hard. He looks down at me as he pulls off his shoes, pants and boxers. He straddles me and kisses my neck, I tilt my head to give him better access and I can't hide the moans as he trails open mouth kisses down my neck, to my shoulder, to my chest, down to my stomach, by this time I'm aching.

"B–Blaine..._p–please_..." I whimper.

"Sh...baby, I'll take care of you." Blaine says, huskily as he sucks on my naval down to my cock, I gasp as licks it.

"Oh! B–Blaine!" I moan out, and he takes me into his mouth, I arch up. He pins my hips down, so I can't move and keeps sucking my cock. I'm arching, moaning, I'm already so close, and suddenly he pulls away, I groan in protest and Blaine shushes me.

"Sh...trust me." Blaine whispers and takes my hands and pins them against the headboard. "Grab the bars don't let go." I whimper and nod.

**Blaine's POV**

As Kurt grabs the bars on the bed I kiss him deeply, passionately, sensually. I rub my dick against him and he arches up. I go to grab some lube and a condom, but Kurt stops me, I look at him.

"Just you, nothing else. Just prep me with your fingers. Please." He moans out, and I nod.

I slowly enter a finger moving it in and out slowly, before entering another finger scissoring them, prepping him. By this time, Kurt is moaning, arching, keening as I slowly enter him, his mouth forming a perfect o shape.

"B–Blaine!" He moans as I start to move inside him slowly and he arches up gripping the bars of the bed tightly.

"F–faster...Blaine...harder...please!" He begs me, and I oblige and start pounding into him harder and faster, moving his legs onto my shoulder slamming against him, I'm guessing I found his spot, because he screamed out.

"THERE! Oh, Blaine! D–don't stop! I–I'm so close..." Kurt moaned arching up off the bed, pre-cum gathering at his tip. I pound into him harder and faster, coming close as well.

"Cum...b-baby...cum! NOW!" I exclaim.

"O–o, B–Blaine! BLAINE!" He screams and cums all over my chest. I pound into him a few more times.

"Oh...Kurt...so good...I–I'm...KURT!" I exclaim as I release. I look at Kurt to see that he passed out after he came, I chuckle and pull out of him, before laying next to him, and pulling him to my chest, and falling asleep.

**Kurt's POV**

I wake up wrapped up in Blaine's arms and smile. I start to play with his hair and he wakes up.

"Merry Christmas." I say kissing his nose and he smiles.

"Merry Christmas" He replies kissing me. I kiss back, before I stand up and go to change and watch Blaine do the same.

I watch as Blaine comes over to me and takes my hand getting down on one knee, my eyes widen.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't mean in a few days, or months since we still have a lot to patch up, but will you marry me?" I freeze in shock for a few minutes as he pulls out a box and opens it to reveal the ring.

"Now would be a good time to say something." Blaine says and I nod.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times! Yes!" I practically scream as he slips the ring on my finger. I pull him up and kiss him.

This is definitely the best Christmas ever.

**Blaine's POV**

I wake up to see Kurt in arms, playing with my hair.

"Merry Christmas." He says, kissing my nose and I smile.

"Merry Christmas." I reply kissing him and he kisses back, before he stands up and goes to change. And I do the same. After, I'm changed. I go over to Kurt and takes his hand getting down on one knee and I see his eyes widen.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't mean in a few days, or months since we still have a lot to patch up, but will you marry me?" Kurt freezes in shock for a few minutes, as I pull out a box to reveal the ring.

"Now would be a good time to say something." I say nervously and he nods.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times! Yes!" Kurt practically screams as I slip the ring on his finger. He pulls me up and kisses me.

Definitely the best Christmas ever.

**(This is definately not one of best stories ever, then again I guess I'm a bit out of practice.)**


End file.
